Conquering the Unova gyms
by grassrfire101
Summary: As Dawn decide that it time to show her friends that she is not weak so she decide to enter the Unova league.While Rosa a old team plasma member is starting her journey in search of finding N her King. While Hugh is going on a journey to compete in the Unova League along with find his sister stolen pokemon. Take place in ( black and white 2). Can they stop team plasma or fail AU


Conquering the Unova Gyms

The story is based on black and white 2 both the game and comic. I do not own pokemon

* * *

Dawn was pacing back and forth in her room. After her journey in Hoenn she could not think of where to go. Then she thought she could travel to Johto but she wanted to go after she went to Kanto just like what May did on her journey. But she thought to herself she is one of Ash weakest friend maybe she could travel somewhere where there was only gyms to get stronger and smarter on her journey. After all she battled Maylene and she did pretty well for her first gym battle. Then she thought of the place where the pokemon Junior World Cup was held. Dawn decided she would got to Unova get gym badges and become a Pokemon Master. She could enter the pokemon musical in Nimbasa City. She also heard they had a pokemon studio in Virbank City so she might become a actress. Dawn also decided she would leave all her pokemon except for Piplup because a new region new pokemon. As Dawn went downstairs she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it mom,"Dawn said as she went to the door. She then went and opened the door where she stood in front of her doppelganger Princess Salvia. Salvia often came over ever since Dawn came back home. Johanna often treat Salvia like family whenever she came over. "Oh hello Dawn how are you,"Salvia asked Dawn.

"Oh great Salvia how about you," Dawn asked Salvia. "Oh just wonderful Dawn but I have something to ask you," Salvia asked Dawn. Dawn could tell it was something important due to the tone Salvia used. "Well sure come in and make yourself at home,"Dawn told Salvia. Dawn then went upstairs and told her mother Salvia was here. Johanna then went downstairs and made tea for them. Dawn and Salvia were talking about contest when the tea was finish. Johanna gave Dawn and Salvia some tea and then Salvia then drank some tea. "So Salvia what did you want to talk about,"Johanna Dawn mother said to Salvia. "Oh well I have been thinking of becoming a coordinator and going on a journey,"Salvia told to the. "That wonderful Salvia but why did you come over here,"Johanna said. "Well you see if I went on a journey the press would be after me so I was willing to ask you Dawn if I could take your place in Sinnoh,"Salvia asked Dawn. "Oh I wouldn't mind it would be a honor because anyway I was thinking of travelling in the Unova region and entering the Unova league,"Dawn told her mother and Salvia. "Oh so you would not mind,"Salvia asked Dawn. "No I would not care at all,"Dawn told her."But if you are going to say you are me you need to have one of my pokemon,"Dawn told Salvia. "You mean your are going to give me one of your pokemon,"Salvia said. "Yes well one of them you gave to me and the other one will help you get out of sticky situation,"Dawn told Salvia.

Dawn then gave Salvia two pokeballs and hey went outside to see what the pokemons they were. "Come on out,"Salvia said as two pokemon came out one of them Salvia was familiar with but the other was not one she was familiar with. It was a Abra and Togekiss one of Salvia pokemon before she gave it to Dawn. Salvia then went and embraced the two pokemon in a hug. "Well Salvia I have something to give you and I think you will like it,"Dawn mother said. Then were walking to Dawn mother Umbreon and it children. There were about eight eevees then dawn mother told her umbreon and an eevee ran up to Salvia. "It so cute but why do I get it I don't deserve it,"Salvia said. "Yes you have and look it even likes you but I think we need to get Dawn and outfit if Salvia going to dress like Dawn,"Johanna said. Dawn then went and gave Salvia the outfit Dawn wore in her Sinnoh journey with Ash. The three girls then went shopping to find Dawn a cute outfit for when she goes to Unova. She ended up getting a pair of short jean and a t-shirt with a vest. They then went back to dawn house and dawn gave Salvia a card that had all the sinnoh starter pokemon on it.

"Is that for me,"Salvia asked Dawn. "Yes go and pick your starter pokemon,"Dawn told Salvia who was crying from joy. Dawn was talking about Salvia how when they meet up they could see how strong they got. Dawn and Salvia then looked to see when the next plane was going for Unova. They found out that tomorrow Dawn would be able to go on the plane to Unova. Salvia then told Dawn that she would be going to get her starter pokemon. Dawn told Professor Rowan about asking him if Salvia could get a pokemon. Salvia left to get her starter pokemon while Johanna was making dinner. Dawn was on making a dress for Salvia and a backup Unova outfit for herself. BY the time Dawn finish Salvia got back with a piplup. They then ate food and piplup was becoming friend with Salvia piplup. They then watched a movie and then they all went to sleep. Dawn then woke up and took a shower and got her Unova clothes on. Then Dawn made breakfast for her mom and Salvia. Then as Dawn finish everyone came down and ate breakfast. Salvia then went and was doing dawn hair then it was about half a hour before she would leave. Dawn went to say bye to all the pokemon then they watched a battle against Alder he beat a trainer lucario with his normal type. Dawn her mother and Salvia were all about to leave when a eevee came and jumped on Dawn shoulder. "Hello little one what do you,"Dawn said to the eevee. The eevee was nudging it head at dawn."Dawn In think this little one want to travel with you to Unova,"Dawn mother told her. "Well do you eevee,"Dawn asked it. It then jumped up and down. "Well I take that as a yes,"Dawn then took a pokeball out and tapped eevee on the head then a red beam absorbed eevee into the ball. "Yes eevee is all mine,"Dawn said. Dawn then let eevee out it pokemon and it was on dawn shoulder.

They then made it to the airport and Dawn went to get a ticket for her plane. As Dawn was leaving to go to Unova. Salvia ran up to her with her piplup and eevee. Piplup were both saying bye to each other and eevee were saying bye to each Dawn mother went to Dawn. "Dawn when you get back I want to see you at least have a trophy or something,"Johanna said." Salvia good luck at contest and when it the Wallace cup let battle,"Dawn told Salvia. "Dawn thank for everything and good luck in Unova,"Salvia told Dawn. Dawn then went to her plane and told her mother and Salvia good bye. Dawn and piplup along with eevee were watching as the plane left for Unova.

* * *

Rosa was waking up and it was one more days till her birthday. It was two years ago when N left team plasma. She was a former member of team plasma but then these two trainer defeated Team plasma. She was some what happy because then Colress was not able to do anymore experiment. After team plasma was defeated her mother made her move so any of her trace of her past would be left behind. Despite not being in team plasma anymore she still want to find N where ever he was. Rosa sided with the team plasma that wanted to liberate pokemon. Her jobs was to guard a chip that was blueprints of a device able to counteract one of Colress machines. Rosa mother was enrolling Rosa at the Aspertia City Trainer School. Rosa then had to go to school but just as she reached the school. There were two boys fighting then the whole class had to battle and who ever won would get a pokedex. Rosa did not want to bring any attention to herself. Rosa had to battle this one kid with sigilyph.

Rosa vs Kid

"Come on out Foongus,"Rosa said.

"Come on out Sigilyph,"the boy said.

"Sigilyph use psybeam,"the boy said.

Foongus then got injured severely.

"Finish it up foongus with giga drain,"Rosa said.

Foongus then started draining sigilyph energy.

"Sigilyph use aerial ace,"the boy said.

Sigilyph then hit foongus with aerial ace and then it was poisoned by foongus ability.

"Foongus use giga drain,"Rosa said.

Foongus then drained all of the pokemon energy out and sigilyph fainted.

Battle over

Then rosa had to battle this one kid and their pokemon fainted in one giga drain attack. Then Cheren asked Rosa and Nate a question. "Will you both take this pokedex,"Cheren said. At first Rosa did not want to take it but then Nate was annoying her so she took it. Cheren then told her that tomorrow for her 10th birthday to meet his old friend Bianca at this hill in Aspertia City to get her own starter pokemon. Then Rosa went back home and ate food. Later that night she was thinking about how her mother made her switch to different school so any connection to team plasma would be then took out am locket that had a picture of N on it. Rosa was wishing for N to come back. To cheer herself up, she puts on the uniform and states that she intends on fighting everyday. Rosa then decided that for her journey she would enter the pokemon league to get stronger so she could finally bring N back. She then went to sleep thinking about what her journey would be like.

* * *

Hugh woke up by his little sister screaming in his ear to wake up. "What was that for sis,"Hugh told his sister. "Big brother you are going to be late for school so mom and dad told me to wake you up,"Hugh sister told him. "Well you didn't have to scream,"Hugh told his sister. His sister left his room and Hugh changed into his then went to eat breakfast then he went to school. At school he got in a fight with Nate he was fighting over how Nate should stop flirting with girls when he could be spending his time making himself stronger. But then Cheren their teacher told them to stop fighting and to sit in their were learning about pokemon evolving with different items. Then Rosa came in and Nate was taking notes on Rosa. 'Nate will you stop flirting you could be stronger if you stopped flirting,"Hugh said. "Well I suppose how about the class have battle each trainer that has pokemon will battle each other and who ever win will get a pokemon along with meet my best friend Bianca who is professor Juniper assistant and will get a starter pokemon,"Cheren said to his class. Hugh had to battle this one trainer name Petasi who had a deino.

Hugh vs Petasi

"Pidove time to unleash your rage,"Hugh said.

"Come on out deino,"Petasi said.

"Pidove use gust,"Hugh said as pidove was blowing deino back.

"Deino use bite,"Petasi said.

"Dodge it and pidove use your quick attack,"Hugh said. His pidove dodge deino bite then hit it with a quick attack.

"Deino use dragon rage,"Petasi said as his deino dragon rage hit pidove.

"Pidove use air cutter,"hugh said as his pidove hit deino with air cutter.

"Deino use tackle,"Petasi said as his deino hit pidove with tackle.

"Pidove finish Deino off with gust then air cutter,"Hugh said as his pidove used gust then it finish Deino off with a air cutter attack.

"Petasi deino is unable to battle,"Cheren said.

Hugh vs girl

"Tynamo unleash your rage,"Hugh said.

"Come on out deerling,"The girl said.

"Tynamo use charge beam,"Hugh said

Deerling got hurt by charge beam.

"Deerling use tackle,"the girl said as her deerling hit tynamo with tackle.

"Tynamo use tackle,"Hugh said as the girl deerling almost was about to faint.

"Deerling use your take down attack,"the girl said.

"Tynamo finish it up with spark,"Hugh said.

The two moves met head on and then in the end tynamo emerged victories.

"The winner is Hugh and his Tynamo.

Then Hugh was against Nate

"This is the battle between Nate and Hugh.

"Come on out Pignite,"Nate said.

"Trapinch unleash your rage,"Hugh said as his trapinch got out it pokeball.

"Pignite use flamethrower,"Nate said.

"Counter with hidden power trapinch,"Hugh said.

The flamethrower and hidden power collided .

"Now trapinch use bite,"Hugh said.

Trapinch then bite pignite on the arm.

"Pignite use arm thrust,"Nate said.

Pignite then kept on attacking trapinch with arm thrust.

"Trapinch use earth power,"Hugh said.

Trapinch then injured pignite with earth power.

"Pignite finish it up with flame charge,"Nate said.

"Trapinch finish it up with bite,"Hugh said.

As the two pokemon moves collided in the end Nate pignite won the battle.

"Hugh trapinch is unable to battle so the winner is Nate,"Cheren said.

"Well Nate because you won please take this pokedex,"Cheren asked Nate.

Nate was annoying Rosa so she finally decided to accept the other school ended and Hugh went back home. He ate food then he remember it was his birthday tomorrow so he would be able to go on a journey. But one thing he decided that for his journey he will win all the badge along with get his sister pokemon back that team plasma stole 5 years ago. Hugh then went to sleep dreaming about his journey .

* * *

Dawn then made it to Unova so she along with her two pokemon got off the plane and made it to Aspertia City.

* * *

**Pokemon will be able to use up to 9 moves in the story  
**

**Pokemon team**

**Rosa-Foongus moves are giga drain,?,?,?**

**Hugh-Tynamo moves are tackle,spark,charge beam **

**Trapinch moves are bite,earth power,hidden power**

**Pidove moves are gust,air cutter,quick attack**

**Dawn-Piplup moves ice beam,drill peck,whirlpool,hydro pump,headbutt,bide,****bubblebeam**

**Eevee-none known**

**Next chapter will be Dawn meeting Rosa and Hugh in Unova and getting a starter pokemon**


End file.
